


Coffee Shop Cliche

by Elaine3626



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Harry is sixteen, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, friendly everything, harry drives an orange 1960s bug dear god, larry - Freeform, louis is basically nineteen, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, underage hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet at a coffee shop and yeah that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's a loser and Louis' a dork.

Meeting at a coffee shop was a coincidence, sure. That part was a given. But both stepping up for the same drink at once and bumping hands like they do in the movies kind of made Louis want to throw up. Romance and relationships were not his forte. It sounded good in books and everything where it was meant to but overall it seemed pointless for someone like him to worry about. That really was the reason he brushed it all off.  
That damned mop-topped boy still had his hand laying on Louis’s, and on his drink too actually, and didn’t appear planning to pull away.  
Boys had never particularly interested Louis, but he couldn’t honestly deny that this one was a bit cute to say the least. To avoid any awkward scene that would probably occur with Louis’s kind of luck, he closed his fingers around the drink and pulled it back to him. “Sorry, mate, this was mine.”  
The boy mumbled a sorry and stepped back to wait for his identical coffee.  
Louis found a seemingly comfortable place to sit in a corner and mindlessly tapped out a text to a friend while sipping on the drink that he knew should have been given to the other boy as common courtesy- Common courtesy, or the fact that it tasted terrible.  
A moment later, he found that exact boy standing in front of him. “Mind if I sit here?”  
Louis looked up from his phone and sighed. “There is literally no one else in this place and you can’t find somewhere else to be seated?”  
“You’re a bit rude, pal.” The boy smiled and pulled up a chair anyways.  
“And you’re a bit egotistical. Now that we’re through with the introductions, would you mind leaving me alone?”  
“Ah, introductions. Good idea.” The boy set his drink on the table. “I’ll start. I’m Harry, now it’s your turn.”  
“I’m not playing whatever game this is. Haven’t you got somewhere to be? I mean, it’s Saturday and all.”  
“Come on it isn’t a game just let up and tell me your name. And your phone number while you’re at it.” Harry smiled hopefully.  
"It's Louis." And Louis was damned if he didn’t blush the color of the raspberry drink he wished he had got, rather than the one he currently was sipping. “I-uh, sorry I don’t think…”  
“It wouldn’t hurt to try, would it? And if you ask me, that was a pretty smooth way of asking for your number, so don’t I deserve something?”  
“God, you never stop talking. Or smiling, really. It was a civilly executed line but didn’t anyone ever tell you not to give your phone number to strangers?”  
“You don’t look so strange to me. In fact, I think you look kinda cute.”  
“Enough, enough. You aren’t going to win me over in thirty seconds. Slow down, Christ.”  
“You know, I thought you looked like an approachable person when I first walked over here. I was wrong, but I’m still glad I did it.”  
“I’m plenty approachable when my Saturday evening isn’t being intermittent by a curly headed lad in girl shoes.”  
Harry gasped dramatically. “They aren’t girly, you twat. They’re nice. I didn’t even notice you looking at them- I’m flattered.”  
Louis set his drink down. “Do you want to get out of here?”  
“Wow, um, if you really want me to leave I guess I can do that.”  
“No, I mean with me, Harry. Do you want to go hang out?”  
“Like right now?”  
Louis nodded, smiling. “I think you’re brilliant.”  
“I know. I mean, I- that was my goal. It worked. Thanks.” Harry got up and pushed his chair in. “Problem is if we both drove here than whose car are we taking?”  
“No worries. I walked. My flat isn’t far from here. In fact, if you’d rather just chill there, we could absolutely do that.”  
“Weren’t you just warning me about asking strangers’ numbers of them? Now you’re inviting someone you’ve just met to your place?”  
Louis shoved his phone into his back pocket. “I think it’s acceptable just this once.”  
Harry ran a clumsy hand nervously through his thick curly hair. “My, uh, my car is- it’s outside.” He stepped towards the door.  
“No kidding, huh?”  
“I-I sound dumb. I’m really sorry.”  
“You were plainly the most self-assured person I’ve ever met until two seconds ago. What happened?”  
“I realized it isn’t just getting you to give me a shot anymore- it’s keeping you doing that.”  
“Was that meant to be charming?”  
“Um, no?” Harry cleared his throat. “So, let’s get going. I guess you’ll be giving me directions then?”  
“Sure, yeah. Let’s go.”  
The two of them left their drinks on the table and stumbled out into the parking lot.  
“My car is that one over there,” Harry said without pointing.  
“Over wh- oh. You mean that?”  
“That just so happens to be a 1960’s bug. Everything in it is original.”  
“How does it, erm, run?”  
“I can hit seventy on a good day as long as I’m not going up a hill…Or a slope of any sort. I love it, though, and I never lose it when I park in a packed place; it stands out.”  
Louis slung open the door, finding it surprisingly light, and lowered himself into the passenger seat. “Was it difficult to get ahold of?”  
Harry pulled his door shut. “Nah, the bloke I bought it from was aching to get rid of it. He ran a truck company and this thing wasn’t doing him any good. I wanted to paint it, but it has more character if I leave it the way I got it.”  
“But the character isn’t yours then, it’s the other guy’s, right?”  
Harry shrugged. “A piece of the old guy’s history, I reckon. I don’t mind.” He started the car and took off the emergency brake, laying a hand on the gear shift.  
Louis fumbled with the seatbelt. He looked up from under his feathery hair. “How long have you been driving a stick?”  
Harry shrugged as they pulled out of the parking lot. “Maybe two years? I think my dad taught me when I was fourteen.”  
“That isn’t old enough to drive.”  
“I didn’t drive anywhere important. I only learned the basics.”  
“So you’re sixteen?”  
“S’right. How about yourself?”  
“Eighteen. Though, my birthday is in a couple of months so I’m going to go ahead and start telling people I’m nineteen, you know?”  
Harry smiled. “You can drink. Legally and everything, I mean.”  
“Sure, guess so. Does that interest you?”  
“Maybe but only because I’m not old enough to actually do it. I don’t think I’d really go for it.”  
“Harry, when were you going to let me give you directions instead of driving around purposelessly?”  
“I wasn’t even thinking about it, sorry. Directions would be nice.”  
Louis guided Harry to his apartment building as simply as he could and dug out his key before leading him into the building. He pressed the elevator button and stepped back to wait.  
“Why don’t we take the stairs?” Harry inquired.  
“Because, numskull, that’s like eight flights of stairs that we don’t have to tread,” Louis chuckled.  
“C’mon it can be a bonding thing.” Harry tugged Louis to the stairwell and pulled the door open. “Just because there’s an elevator does not mean you have to use it so just be a little different, it’s fun.”  
Louis was obviously unimpressed with the idea of all the extra work but it was easier to do whatever the younger boy wanted so he tagged along contently. About at level five, he was ready to quit but Harry urged him on with corny jokes and sweet names until they reached Louis’s floor.  
Harry stood proudly by Louis’s door while watching him unlock it. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
“It was definitely diverse. Though, that’s what you were aiming for, wasn’t it?”  
Harry shrugged and followed Louis into his apartment. “Do you just keep yourself all cooped up in here by yourself?”  
Louis checked his watch and raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“I mean, it’s a lovely place to be cooped up in but it looks so worn like you don’t get out enough if I’m being honest.”  
“The arrogant ambiance never left you. And, actually, I’m attending university not far from here so I’m stuck here studying quite often. It’s not that I don’t have a life.” Louis paused. “Do you want something to drink?”  
“We just had coffee.”  
“Dreadful coffee, in fact. Do you want a real pick-me-up?”  
“Are you offering me alcohol?”  
“It’s not late enough. Stick around though and we’ll see later.”  
Harry threw himself onto the sofa. “Maybe another time. I’ve got to be home by midnight.”  
“Ah, the days of adolescent curfew.”  
“Shut up.”  
Louis sat beside the smaller boy. “So, from what I’ve gathered, you’re rather an interesting person. Driving since you were fourteen, not all too interested by alcohol, unaware of what proper coffee tastes like, taking the stairs, driving a bug…”  
“So?”  
“God, you’re such a teenager. I was just saying I like that you’re dissimilar.”  
“Oh, so now you’re piling on the compliments, huh? If you plan on taking my clothes off, don’t let them get wrinkled on the floor.”  
Louis tossed his head back in laughter. “Couldn’t you just say something generous back and call it even?”  
“Okay, how about this: I like your vocabulary.”  
The face Louis pulled at that was something that should have been documented, Harry thought.  
“That may well be the dullest thing I think I’ve ever-”  
“Hear me out,” Harry sat on his knees facing Louis. “You use a lot of big words and some of them I wouldn’t even understand out of context. It’s really attractive, seriously. For real.”  
“Seriously for real,” the older boy repeated with a grin. “That sounds staid enough then.”  
“And,” Harry continued, “I like your tiny hands and little feet, even though you’re a bit taller than me. And your fluffy hair, I should add.” He took one of Louis’s hands in his own, proving that they were, in fact, quite small in comparison to his own.  
Louis pouted.  
“No, no it’s okay. I like it so much. It gives me an advantage, you know? Being shorter, I’ve got to have something, right?”  
“I guess that sounds rational.” Louis let his hand, still intertwined with Harry’s, fall to his leg. “I think it’s okay too. You having bigger hands, I mean.”  
“That’s good because I can’t make them smaller.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “So, where do you go to school?”  
“Just down the road. I’m so ready to be finished though. The rest of this year and then next year is all I've got.”  
“Before attending university, that is.”  
“I don’t even know what I want to go to uni for yet so I don’t think about it.”  
Louis crossed his legs and sank back into the sofa. “You’ve no idea?”  
Harry shrugged, almost shyly. “I’ve got some thoughts but I don’t want to bore you.”  
“It won’t bore me, I promise.” Louis turned to face Harry. “I want to hear all about it.”  
Harry fell into what sounded like a gently rehearsed idea about what he wanted to do if his life voyaged this way and that into the perfect desired order. Something about being a writer and something about not wanting to live on microwavable meals were about all Louis held on to.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Harry’s plans, he was just more captivated by the precise movements of his pink lips to listen much to the words. Now and then Harry would smile or chuckle and Louis would do the same to try to appear attentive. It was downright rude, he knew, but he couldn't manage his glance away enough to concentrate. Understanding the basic of it would have to be enough.  
“So, no university? That’s what I’m getting from all this.”  
Harry chewed his lip before answering softly. “Not, um, not yet. I’ll take a break and see how things go first, I think.”  
“Sounds like you’ve got a wonderful strategy to me.”  
“Do you really think so?”  
“Of course I do. I think it’s remarkable that you aren’t following the usual ‘go to university straight out of high school’ thing. It ought to give you some stretch to think the lot over.” Louis laid his hand on Harry’s thigh. “Do your own thing, you know?”  
“Usually everyone tells me that I don’t know what I’m doing.”  
“Well I was in your place not that long ago. I get it. No one has a better idea of what you need than you do. If you’re positive what you’re doing is right, then you should do it unconditionally.”  
“Thanks, Louis.” Harry leaned into the older boy’s shoulder.  
Wrapping his arm around Harry, Louis asked, “What time is it?”  
Harry snaked a hand into his pocket to check his phone. “About eight. Hey, you said you were going to uni ‘round here somewhere, right? What for?”  
“I’m going to go into social work so I’m taking psychology courses. It’s a lot of work, but it should pay off in time.”  
“You’re shaping up to be pretty respectable. Can I add that to the list of things I like about you? You’re determined and smart and it’s all rather attractive.”  
Louis laughed. “If you say so.”  
They were quiet for a while, enjoying each other’s presence and their hands found one another slowly.  
“I might head home soon,” Harry decided.  
“You don’t have to go.”  
“I feel like I’m in the way. I’ve never actually come home with a random guy before and it’s got me feeling a little pressured.”  
“Hey, no, I don’t want you to feel pressured. No, no, talking is fine, it’s good. I didn’t realize you were all anxious about anything.” Louis had to remind himself that Harry was only sixteen.  
Harry sat up to leave. “We should do something some time. I’m really glad we met, I should probably get home though. Let me know when you’re free, okay?”  
“I’m free now,” Louis tried. “Sorry I acted so annoyed earlier but I’m happy you’re here and I’d like you to stay longer if you want. I could put in a film, or whatever you want to do.”  
“If I fall asleep will you wake me up in time for me to get home? Like actually?”  
“Like actually,” Louis confirmed. “I’ll definitely do that.”  
“Okay.” Harry paused to think. “Then, whatever you want to watch, go for it.”  
Louis mindlessly chose something off the shelf and put it in the player before returning to the sofa and leaning up against one arm of it. Harry cautiously nudged himself between Louis’ legs, sitting with his back against the other boy’s stomach.  
“So what did you pick?”  
“Sh, just wait and see.”  
It ended up being a decent movie with a nice number of explosions that Harry didn’t care for but he enjoyed the time nonetheless. Having Louis’ arms around him and their legs intertwined made him tired and he dosed off a few times before the movie was over, missing much of it but not taking time to care.  
The last time he fell asleep, he woke up to Louis’ soft hand tilting his chin up and back so he could reach his lips.  
Harry was startled at first but when he felt Louis’ comforting lips on his own he melted into the touch, pushing back against Louis purely to be closer. Eventually he turned over completely so he could straddle Louis’ thighs.  
Louis got one arm around Harry’s willowy torso and pulled him against him tightly, his other hand at the back of the boy’s neck, tugging delicately at his hair. Harry slung a long arm happily around Louis’ neck and left his other hand in his lap, toying with Louis’ shirt between them.  
They broke apart long enough to catch their breaths and hold a moment of eye contact before Harry nudged his head into Louis’ shoulder. He sighed into it and shifted a little on Louis’ lap pulling a soft sound from him without picking up his head.  
Louis pushed a hand up under the back of Harry’s shirt. “You okay?”  
“I’m good, yeah,” Harry breathed. He tilted his chin up and began sucking keenly at Louis’ neck and jaw. “You?”  
Louis dropped a hand to Harry’s lap, palming at him, half-aware of his actions. “God, yeah, I’m good- Was just checking on you.”  
Harry bit his lip and whined quietly. “You don’t have to check on me.” Harry brushed his big hand through the front of Louis’ hair.  
“You’re sixteen,” Louis groaned, hooking his thumb in the waist of Harry’s trousers. “I most certainly have to check on you.”  
“I’m not…I can…” Harry sat back and pouted, until Louis pulled him close again.  
“Didn’t mean to make you unhappy, Teacup.” Louis kept Harry squirming under his hand.  
“Can you just-” Harry broke off, not being able to decide what to say. Instead, he pulled at Louis’ shirt until Louis just took it off himself.  
“What is it?” Louis smirked. “What do you need?”  
Harry finally caught up with what was going on. All his fidgeting was rubbing at Louis’ cock and by that sense Louis was literally getting off on Harry getting off and damn him if that wasn’t turning him on more.  
“Are you, uh, can I?” Louis toyed with the button on Harry’s jeans.  
“Y-Yeah,” he decided.  
Louis pulled the button open and tugged down the zipper, pushing Harry back off his lap so he could move to get his head near the boy’s aching cock.  
Harry worked on getting his pants out of the way so he could get his dick out. He could only run his hand over is a few times before Louis was sliding his lips down over it, making him shudder and toss his head back. “Louis, yeah.” He lightly scratched at Louis’ scalp through his copious hair.  
Harry had never actually gotten a blowjob before and maybe if he had expected this he could have been more prepared. Louis was just having at it, sucking and licking and moving just right to make Harry lose it, not that he was complaining. He’d just met Louis today and this was positively not how he had foreseen things to go. It was great. Was this how life worked when you were nineteen and had your own place?  
He held on as long as he could, being a little afraid of Louis thinking he wasn’t capable of handling a blowjob. Ultimately, he couldn’t just do that anymore. “I’m gonna-” He choked on his breath.  
Louis didn’t pull off and the thought that he was just going to stay there and swallow everything made Harry come, one hand in Louis’ hair and the other on the couch holding him up.  
Harry had to pull himself together before coming to the abrupt remembrance that Louis was still hard in his trousers. “Louis, let me help you out.”  
“You don’t have to-”  
“I want to.”  
Louis leaned back and shucked his pants low enough that Harry could get to his cock.  
Harry laid so that he could hold himself up on an elbow and have his face nearly level to Louis’ dick. Wrapping a spit-slicked hand around it, he tugged up and down, flinching when his own sensitive cock twitched beneath him with arousal. He brought his lips nearer to place careful kisses to areas his hand wasn’t directly useful to.  
Louis had been so worked up over getting Harry off that he was near letting go already. He decided Harry wouldn’t care how early he came, so long as he did it- Which of course he would. It was so easy for him to get wound up over this boy.  
He didn’t get around to warning Harry, just came all over his hand and the boy slowed his motions before letting go and pressing a kiss to the tip and sprawling himself out over Louis’ tired body.  
“You okay?” Louis asked.  
“I’m good. Really good.” Harry considered saying thank you but felt like that would seem as if he had been desperate. Appropriate, but not appealing, he concluded.  
“I’m glad.” Louis threw an arm over his face. “God, you’re sixteen.” He laid his hand on Harry’s lower back.  
“No, sh, don’t say it like that. I-I don’t want you to feel like you did something wrong.” Harry dragged sloppy open-mouthed kisses over Louis’ chest and collar bones. “It was good. I-uh, I should get going but I want to see you again. I mean, if you want to see me, I guess.” He smiled shyly, dragging a finger down Louis’ side.  
“I want to see you again too. I’d like to spend more time with you.” Louis petted at Harry’s curls. “Whenever you’re free, just let me know and we can grab something to eat and head to a park. I apologize for being so irritable at the coffee shop this morning.”  
After lying on one another exchanging kisses and whispers a while longer, they made themselves look decent and exchanged numbers.  
Louis made sure Harry had his keys and wallet before reluctantly walking him to the door and kissing him for too long. Harry looked out the window of the stairwell before sighing.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Just looks cold is all and the heat doesn't work in my car. I’ll see you when I see you, Louis.”  
“No, wait, Harry, let me lend you a jacket.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I want to.” Louis grinned. He pulled a jacket off the back of his door and handed it to Harry. “Now we have to see each other soon because you have my jacket.”  
“Thanks so much.” Harry slid it on immediately. He kissed Louis once more before leaving, sighing and smiling ridiculously.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are encouraged. My twitter is @R2DLou and my tumblr is SunsetSheeran.


End file.
